


Lost Valentine

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Ichimaru Gin is Mentioned, Valentine's Day, valentine's day angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24984526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: Rangiku and Toshiro deal with the first Valentines Day without Ichimaru Gin...
Relationships: Hitsugaya Toushirou & Matsumoto Rangiku, Ichimaru Gin/Matsumoto Rangiku
Kudos: 1
Collections: Focus on Female Characters





	Lost Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Bleach.

The small taicho sat at his desk, working on his paperwork. The falling of feet came towards his desk, but he didn't chance looking up. Instead, he continued working on his division work, minding his own business. However, he heard something set onto his desk and glanced up, seeing two chocolate hearts sitting on his desk.

"Valentine's day?" the young male asked, his voice indicating he really didn't care if it was that day or not.

"Yeah. I made chocolate again this year." Matsumoto stated, going and sitting on the couch. Normally her tone on this day filled with chipper joy, however there was a dense amount of sadness about her voice.

"You made a mistake. I'm only one person." Hitsugaya pointed his brush at the two chocolates. "You always give me one."

"I didn't make a mistake taicho." Rangiku's voice remained as dull as it had been with what she said before.

"Then let me ask Matsumoto. Why give me two this year?" Two teal eyes stared and the chocolate, as the side of the child's mouth curled up with confusion.

"Because, the second chocolate I made for someone else." The busty female's dispassion for a time that she was normally passionate became clear.

"This is going to be the first year you can't give him a valentine, isn't it." Toshiro stated rather then asked.

"I still wanted to make him one. I don't know if he is alive or dead, but even if he is dead, it wouldn't change my feelings for him." Rangiku closed her eyes. "He wouldn't be happy with it going to waist either."

"Why me?" The small taicho let out a sigh.

"I don't know. I just got a feeling that it was right. It isn't as if I'm trying to make you a replacement for him taicho." Matsumoto's voice was cool. She didn't hear the footfall of two small feet as the captain of the tenth division approached her from behind. She did though feel his arms wrap around her neck.

"Happy Valentines Day, Matsumoto." The boy stated, whispering in her ear.

Rangiku, who hadn't been smiling until then, suddenly found her mouth maneuvering into a weak smile on one side. "You hug a lot like him, taicho."

"It is all right to cry Mat... Rangiku-san." The boy leaned in close to her."I'll take care of you until we know what happened to him. I never liked him... I think... but it is weird the two of you not being around each other."

"Arigato, little one." Rangiku reached up her hand and gripped Toshiro's two small hands lightly, a smile finally playing across her face, tears beginning to escape her eyes without her making a noise.


End file.
